Darkness returnes
by angelmiss ice age
Summary: Pitch's daughter Ivory is here so the man in the moon has chosen a new gardian. So happens it's mother nature (Nature to her friends). Jack Frost ends up finding out who this girl is (mother nature). Mainly ToothxJackFrost. rated T just to be safe. I ganna just get this over with: I do not own Rise of the Gardians
1. The girl in all black

**sorry if there are some missing P's my mom's p key is messed up.**

Santa Clause, Jack Frost **(My secret boyfriend lol)**, The Ester bunny, and the Sand-man where all at the pole. Soon Tooth came in with baby Tooth flying weakly. She collapsed on the floor gasping for breath. Jack ran up to her and touched her back.

"Whats wrong?" He asked frantically. She said nothing and pointed at the globe that hovered in the middle of the work shop. He stepped away from her and his eyes widened at the sight of many little lights going.

"Wait, Are you saying they don't beleive in you anymore?" Jack asked turning back to Tooth. She nodded letting a single tear form in her purple eyes.

"All of my fairies where gone, I woke up this morning and only Baby tooth was still with me" Tooth said stroking baby tooth's head.

"Krikey, that hasn't happened since..." Bunny stopped himself as the horible thought came to mind.

"Pitch" North said with big blue eyes. The whole gang of misticle creatures became scared. Tooth held Baby tooth close to her. Jack flew up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. He kissed her forehead with his icey lips. She shivered and Jack looked at her.

"Sorry, forgot about that" Jack said sheepishly.

"It's ok" Tooth said blushing. Clause looked at the two. _Well don't I smell magic in the air _he thought. Jack helped her to her feet and she leaned on him for balance. He smiled and put his arm around her which made her cold but she ignored it.

"Wait that is impossible, we took him out years ago" Jack said. An evil laugh filled the workshop witch got every one scared. A girl with long black hair and a long black dress looked at the 5 and gave a evil grin.

**okay so sorry it is short i was just soooooo tempted to upload this... who is this girl?**

**review to find out  
**


	2. New Gardien

The girl wearing all black smiled evilly again and Tooth shivered. Jack held her close which, again, didn't help but she ignored it, again.

"Yes Pitch is dead, gone, But you forgot he has..." The girl stopped and took in a sharp breath. "A daughter" She finished.

"Ivory?" Bunny said with hesitation. She smiled and hovered over to him.

She pinched his cheeks. "Miss me, Cutey" Said the girl known as _Ivory. _He blushed but aggressively pushed her away. The feathers on Tooth's head flared up as she walked to them.

"Okay, I think it's safer for the two of you to stay as far away from each other as possible" She said pushing the two apart. Ivory gave her a glare and pushed her.

"Our past has nothing to do with you" She said angrily. Tooth was soon comforted by Jack who was constantly asking who the girl was and Why she had a _past_ with Bunny. She sighed and finally explained.

"The two of them use to date but once we found out she was Pitch's daughter... Bunny had to, 'give her up'" She said. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"And I had no regret in doing so" Bunny said hoping away from Ivory. She squinted her eyes with hatred and spoke with a harsh tone.

"Fine then, If you don't want me hear I'll just leave... But, you'll never see your little fairies again." said Ivory as she turned into a shadow and soon faded. Tooth's eyes widened with fear.

"My fairies" She said while collapsing to her knees.

"It's okay, We are going to get them back" Jack eased her as he stroked up and down her spine. Tears spilt out of her eyes and Jack hugged her. He hushed her multiple time making her tears disappear. She flung her arms around his neck as he started to lift her in the air. He saw how all the other gardians where standing in shock and amazement.

"Umm, I'm gonna take Tooth back to the Tooth palace." Jack said as he cradled the sobbing girl in his arms.

"Well, don't kiss her, mate" Bunny said teasingly. Jack rolled his eyes and was about to fly away until a light shone throw the shop. So happens it was Man in moon.

"Uh, guys?" Jack said.

"He has chosen another gardian" North said as he pointed up to the moon. A crystal came from the floor and showed a girl. She had Long hair and was wearing close made of leaves and moss.

"Mother nature" Tooth said with a smile.

"Well we have to get her, lets go" Bunny said tapping his foot twice and jumping threw the hole. North took out his snow globe and the rest of them took that route.

**again short... Well hope you liked**


	3. Nature's memories

Mother Nature had just found out she was a guardian and was now at the Pole.

* * *

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Nature said hugging every one of the other Guardians. She then came to Jack Frost and stopped herself.

"Okay, who is this guy?" She asked flying circles around him **(Yes she can fly****)**.

"He is Guardian, Jack Frost" North said. Nature shook his icy hand. Jack smiled and then Nature snickered.

"He is a keeper Tooth!" She screamed over her shoulders. She flew to Tooth who looked confused.

"What was that all about?" Tooth asked.

"Well I know how much your obsessed with teeth and I couldn't help but notice he has pearly wight choppers" Nature teased.

"Oh stop being so childish" Tooth said sternly nudging her shoulder. Nature rolled her eyes.

"Are you forgetting that I am a child, I'm 13" Nature said. Tooth put up her hand up in defeat. Baby Tooth came in with a look of shock. She started squeaking frantically in front of Tooth who was nodding her head with agreement.

"Ok. Yeah... WHAT?" Tooth said grabbing her small fairy friend and hugging her.

"Wait what is going on?" Jack asked.

"There is one more container" Tooth said as the feathers on her head flared up. Jack circled his hand as if wanting more information. "...Of teeth."

"Oh, Well who's is it?" Jack asked. Tooth looked at Baby Tooth who was pointing and squeaking. Tooth looked shocked.

"Nature, they are your's..."

Nature looked shocked herself. She took out a thin piece of wood that was most likely her wand, and placed it next to her ear.

"Hello? Yeah hey Martin, listen I'm gonna be gone for a couple of days and I'm leaving you in charge. Remember England needs some flowers for some sight of spring. What!? What do you mean the icicles won't melt?" Nature Said. Every one looked at Jack including Nature.

"Permanent Ice... what do ya think?" Jack said nervously. Nature rolled her eyes.

"... Anyway, Make sure the guys don't get into too much trouble." Nature placed the thin wood behind her ear like it was a pencil. She gave jack a '_I hate you so much, how am I suppose to spread spring now?' _look. Jack rolled his eyes and twirled his staff, frezing all elves in his path. She then looked up at the others and said "So we gonna go or not?"

Every one nodded and they left to get Mother Nature's _memories._


End file.
